Reality Ever After
by Ayame Karisuma
Summary: After four years, Tsukasa has come back to a waiting Tsukushi. Tsukasa has remained honest but Tsukushi's keeping her painful scars hidden deep within. *Takes place after vol.36* -Rated M for mild language and sexual references *nothing in detail!*
1. Kanpai

Note: This is my take on what happens when Tsukasa returns after four years and how the time has changed everyone. The main focus is on Tsukushi and Tsukasa but I'm also going to throw in a little OC. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that has been stuck in my head for quite a while and I'm happy to finally get it written down.

* * *

"Kanpai!" The group of girls yell as their glasses clink together in cheers before drinking. Tsukushi Makino looks around at the faces of her closest friends, Yuki Matsuoka, Sakurako Sanjou, Shigeru Okawahara, and her most recent friend and roommate, Karin Hisakawa.

Sakurako pours another round of sake for the group before standing up sluggishly. "I would like to say a few words for Tsukushi. First I would like to thank Karin. You convinced Tsukushi to get an apartment with you in your freshman year and have lived together since."

Karin laughs, "I'll admit it, I suck at cooking. That's why it was part of our rent agreement. I pay three fourths of the rent if Tsukushi did all the cooking. I think she got the better end of the deal! I got a better meal then I deserved." Tsukushi blushes at the compliment.

Sakurako continues, "Second is Shigeru for giving Tsukushi private lessons in the matters of being a "Lady". I also want to thank you for all the shopping trips and vacations you've helped planned. Last but not least is Yuki who has been the back bone and support for all of us through the years. You've helped Tsukushi at work and have become a friend to the rest of us. Tsukushi, after three years, you've grown and matured, become independent and still remained dependent on all of us here. The semester is ending and we all know what that means. You've waited four long years and the time has finally come for Tsukasa to come home. So I would like to make a toast to the end of a _long_ long distance relationship." The girls cheer and drink.

"Tsukushi", Shigeru gets her attention. "The last time you spoke to Tsukasa, did he say exactly when he was coming home?"

Tsukushi shakes her head. "He didn't say anything about it. The only thing he said was 'see you soon'."

"I would like to know the date", Karin states. "Since I have to know when to start looking for a new roommate."

"Are you in a hurry to get me out of the apartment that much?"

Karin leans over and hugs Tsukushi. "No, I don't want you to leave at all but someone has to help me pay the rent. I'm not going to ask my family for money now that I've proven I can live on my own successfully. How about we make a deal? You keep up residence with me until Tsukasa proposes."

Tsukushi turns beet red in embarrassment. "Pro…pro...proposes?!"

The others girls laugh as Sakurako remarks, "Did the thought never occur to you that marriage would be the next mark in your relationship with Tsukasa?"

"I've thought about it but never has it become so realistic. I've been preparing for it the last three years subconsciously but have never thought about it that much in reality."

Karin relaxes back into her chair. "Don't worry about it just yet. I think Tsukasa would be smart enough to let you graduate first before actually having the wedding. You only have to take a few more credits which can be finished over the summer. Plus, we have to have enough time to plan and throw your bachelorette party."

Tsukushi's red face turns pale as she imagines what crazy things her friends are thinking of doing for a bachelorette party. The girls burst out in laughter again as the night goes on and more drinks are served.


	2. Hangover

Tsukushi stumbles around the following morning on her way to the kitchen in the small two bedroom apartment she shares with Karin. She grabs her head as another wave of pain hits her, the previous night having taken its toll on her.

"Good morning", Karin greets her. "Have a seat, don't smell it, don't ask what's in it, just drink it." She sets down a glass filled with a brown-green liquid on the table. "That will help you recover from your hangover much faster."

Tsukushi flops down into the chair and holds her breath as she gulps down the contents of the glass. She slams down the glass and resists the urge to vomit. Thankfully the concoction starts to take effect as Tsukushi notices the pain in her head slowly receding. "You're right. It does work but I will never ask what's in it as long as you make it when I need it."

"Done", Karin agrees. "So, you still have no idea when Tsukasa is coming back?"

Tsukushi shakes her head as her hand reaches for the Saturn charm on her necklace. It had never left her neck in the last four years and served as a reminder of Tsukasa when she missed him the most.

Karin sighs, "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one with guy problems."

Tsukushi leans forward resting her forearms on the table. "That's right. How is the arranged marriage thing working out for you?"

"I'm not that worried about actually having to marry the guy. I am the youngest out of four in my family and I had a different upbringing then almost everyone at our school did. My mom stayed at home with us and when mom wasn't around, my brothers and sister spoiled me rotten. They still do. So I know my family will be for whatever my decision may be. If I do get together with the guy, it will serve as a business deal also but I will never make my choice based on that. I want that passion, that love that you and Tsukasa have and I will settle for nothing less." Karin laughs, "I've set my standards pretty high haven't I?"

Tsukushi shakes her head. "No, it's what every woman wants in a relationship."

Karin drums her fingers on the table. "Well, I have to get ready and get to work. I'll be back later tonight after my 'blind date' meeting. I will never refer to it as an arranged marriage because there is no marriage part yet. I'm meeting just with him to discuss dating rules." She laughs before heading off to her room.

* * *

Tsukushi plops her head down on her desk as she finishes her last final of the semester.

Karin turns around in her seat in front of Tsukushi. "We are finally done! A few weeks off and then it's back for summer session to start." Tsukushi sighs as her expression becomes more depressed. "Oh, that's the problem", Karin realizes right away. Tsukasa still had not contacted her since the night the girls went out drinking. "You know him, he likes making you anxious but I guess he got the wrong emotion."

A few girls run by their classroom yelling out squeals of joy and gossiping loudly but the sound mixes all together making their actually speech incomprehensible. Karin just happens to catch part of their conversation before they leave. She jumps up and grabs Tsukushi's arms and pulls the miserable woman to her feet.

"Tsukushi, come on. There's something that I think will brighten up your day." Karin drags Tsukushi out of the classroom and down the hallways until they reach their destination in front of the school.


	3. Surprise!

Note: There are a few references to the special short story that came out in Japan in 2006. You don't need to read the short story to understand this chapter fully, but it helps.

* * *

A mass of people are gathered around in a large circle. The focus of attention in the center is unknown to those around the outside.

"Come on!" Karin badgers Tsukushi as she pushes through the crowd holding onto Tsukushi tightly so they don't get separated in the mob.

The two finally break through into the center of the circle. Tsukushi looks up at what the cause of the commotion is and gasps, her hands shoot up to cover her mouth as tears brim in her eyes. There, leaning against a shiny red sports car, is none other than Tsukasa Doumyoji.

He looks in their direction and a huge smile spreads across his face. "Hey, I'm back", he says trying to act suave.

"You idiot." Emotions overwhelm Tsukushi and she runs to him leaping into his open arms and kisses him passionately ignoring all the astonished and enraged gasps and whispers from the crowd. At first, Tsukasa is amazed at Tsukushi's boldness but relishes in the joy of having her in his arms once more. She holds onto him tightly and kisses him with all the passion she can as if this was the only chance she was going to see him for another year or more.

"Break it up. There's nothing more to see here." Soujirou Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka, and Rui Hanazawa appear after making the audience diminish as Tsukasa and Tsukushi finish their kiss. Tsukushi looks around and turns red from head to toe as she realizes what she has just done. The guys and Karin all laugh at her embarrassment and Soujirou, Akira, and Rui take the chance to welcome Tsukasa. After the guys have their hardy greetings, Tsukasa turns back to Tsukushi, not having finished with his own greeting for her.

"Since you are now finished with your finals…"

"How did you…" she interrupts but then shakes her head. "Never mind, I think I know." Tsukasa would have made sure to check up on her class schedule since he was the one who paid for her entire tuition.

Tsukasa walks over to the driver's side of the car and reaches in through the open window and pulls out a single, long stemmed, red rose. He continues from where he left off, "I was hoping you would accompany me this evening." He walks back over to her and extends the rose out to her.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she toys with him accepting the rose.

He smiles his goofy grin. "I am."

"Very well." She points the rose at him as if it was an extension of her finger and commands, "I am not allowing you to take me anywhere too expensive. I'm not dressed properly and you are not buying me a new outfit just to take me somewhere overpriced."

Tsukasa laughs, "You still haven't changed much have you?"

"You'll have to wait and see", she flirts with him.

Tsukasa goes over to open the passenger door for her.

"Tsukasa", Karin calls with a serious look on her face. Tsukushi stops right before she is about to get in the car with Tsukasa still holding the door open. They look at Karin questioningly. "She's still my roommate and that means we have a set curfew." She crosses her arms across her chest. "Have her home by tomorrow night." Tsukasa sighs in relief. "Plus, I think these guys", Karin throws a thumb over her shoulder to point at Rui, Akira, and Soujirou, "are already planning your welcome home party, which I'm sure is going to be at that time." She smiles menacingly at the couple. "Have fun you two."

Karin walks over to the guys as Tsukushi gets in the car and Tsukasa closes the door before heading over to the driver's side and getting in. Karin, Rui, Akira, and Soujirou stand there and wave as the car pulls away and drives off.

Karin turns to Soujirou and Akira, who she knows are the two masterminds behind any and all party planning. "Let me in on your plan and let's get to work." The three of them smile mischievously as they walk back to campus and discuss their plans. Rui follows a few steps behind, shaking his head in amusement.


	4. Catching Up

"Can I look now?" Tsukushi squints one of her eyes open a crack.

"No, not yet. We're almost there." Since they had driven off from the school, Tsukasa had ordered Tsukushi to close her eyes until they reached their destination.

Tsukushi fidgets in her seat, anxious about the secret location Tsukasa is taking her to and nervous about his driving skills. She lets a few more minutes pass before she complains again. "Doumyoji, are we there yet?"

"No, not yet." He thinks and then quickly asks, "Why don't you call me by my first name? You call Rui and even Akira and Soujirou by their first names. We've been together for about five years now. Even that Hisakawa girl calls me by my first name."

"You're right", she opens her eyes to look down at her hands as she fiddles with them. "We should be able to call each other by our first names." She looks up at Tsukasa. "Then you have to call me by my first name too."

"Deal. Now, close your eyes again until I tell you to open them. We're almost there", he pauses, "Tsukushi." His cheeks turn rosy as he says her name.

She giggles at him. "Tsukasa", she closes her eyes and let's his name roll from her tongue as she mentally takes a hold of the significance of that single word.

Within five minutes, Tsukasa parks the car and kills the engine. "Keep your eyes closed just a little longer."

Tsukushi sighs and waits as he gets out of the car and makes his way over to her side to help her out. He firmly grasps her hand and guides her slowly and gently so she won't hurt herself. She hears the unmistakable ting of an elevator and sure enough, when Tsukasa stops her, she feels the slight lurch as the elevator coasts down. Based on the noise level when the elevator doors open, Tsukushi guesses that they are on street level. Tsukasa pulls her hand slightly as they get off the elevator and start walking again.

Tsukushi soon loses track of all the directions they had come from when Tsukasa says, "Open your eyes."

She does as she's told and is shocked by where she is. "I remember, this is where we had our first 'technical' date. It was right after Shizuka went to France and Rui followed after her. You have no idea how bad I felt when I found you shivering there after waiting for four hours. Then we got stuck on that elevator trying to get to a café and you came down with a fever." She snickers, "I was such a finicky girl back then. I thought the worst things were going to happen on that elevator."

"Being choked with a leek is not my idea of a good time either so why don't we redo our first date. Check your watch."

Tsukushi looks down at her watch, "I don't have to be anywhere else today but you already know that… It's exactly one o'clock. You remembered the exact time we were supposed to meet too?"

"I was out here for four hours; of course I remember the time. Shall we?" He holds his arm out for her.

She nods and takes his arm and leans up next to him enjoying herself in the moment. They walk down the street pointing out places from their first date.

"Wow." Tsukushi stops and stares at the newly built building. "This is the place where we got stuck in the elevator. They did say that is was going to be demolished." She turns to Tsukasa and grins. "I think this was where I saw you had a cute side."

"I don't have a cute side", he says and blushes at the same time. "I'm the tough Tsukasa Doumyoji. I take orders from no one."

"I seem to remember you followed my orders perfectly that day when you had a fever. You let me keep the leek around your neck and, if I remember correctly, you responded with a 'Yes ma'am'."

"You don't have to be so credible."

"I think you mean 'critical'", she smirks at him. No matter how much time had gone by, there were some things that he couldn't change.

"Don't laugh at me", he yells.

"You're not even home a day and you're already yelling."

"You're the one making me yell", his voice rises louder.

"I didn't tell you to start shouting", she matches his tone.

They stop and glare at each other and a few seconds pass and calm them both down.

"I'm sorry", Tsukasa mutters.

Tsukushi shakes her head, "I'm sorry too. We both need to work on our anger issues." She changes the subject hoping to improve the mood again. "You should have heard my mother yell at me when I came home that morning. A teenage girl out all night without telling anyone and having run off earlier that evening is not something my mother approved of."

Tsukasa beams at her, "Your mother wouldn't even know if you did that now. Plus, I don't have to have you checked into Hisakawa until tomorrow…" He leaves his sentence hanging open and raises an eyebrow hoping Tsukushi catches his meaning.

She does. She tilts her heads to the side and teases him, "I guess I can help you unpack."


	5. Interuption

Akira, Soujirou, and Rui march down the corridors of the Doumyoji mansion the following afternoon. When they arrived at the mansion they had been informed that Tsukasa was still sleeping and they had decided to go wake him up.

The three stop in front of Tsukasa's room and Akira and Soujirou throw open the double doors. "Good afternoon, it's time to wake up", the two call out.

There is no movement from the large lump under the covers that is Tsukasa.

They try again, "Tsukasa, are you going to sleep in all day? We got places to go, people to see."

A groan is muffled by the sheets and there is a slight response.

Rui scratches his head as he studies the outline of the shape under the covers, "Has Tsukasa always had three legs?" This gets Akira and Soujirou's attention.

"Tsukasa, get up and deal with your friends", Tsukushi's sleepy voice becomes heard.

"I'm still trying to sleep off jet lag. You're already awake and they are your friends too, you deal with them", Tsukasa sounds just as tired as Tsukushi.

"Wait one minute! Did the two of you finally do it?" Soujirou asks excitedly.

Tsukushi sits up in bed and holds the bottom sheet against her to keep herself covered. "Yes, now will you please leave so I can get dressed? Go entertain yourselves downstairs." She shoos them out of the room but they are reluctant to go as Akira and Soujirou rapidly fire questions at her and the sleeping Tsukasa.

"What's all the commotion about?" Karin, Sakurako, Shigeru, Yuki, and Kazuya Aoike are standing in the doorway now.

Soujirou turns around and boldly stats, "Tsukasa and Makino have finally slept together." The only one who seems surprised by this news is Kazuya. The girls stare at him blankly.

"For claiming to be an expert in this subject, you really are slow", Sakurako remarks sarcastically.

Akira jumps in the conversation, "What does that mean?"

"Tsukushi, how long has it been now?" Sakurako leans over to get a clear view of Tsukushi. Holding the sheet with one hand, Tsukushi simply holds up three fingers. Sakurako straightens up and addresses the guys, "Right, it's been three years since Tsukasa and Tsukushi first slept together."

"How… how…how…", is the only thing the two playboys get out.

Karin smirks, "You see, when a man and a woman love each other…" Akira and Soujirou glare at her. "We're women, when men aren't around, we talk, about everything. Now, the quicker you leave, the quicker they can get dressed. We can talk in detail back downstairs." The group leaves finally leaving Tsukushi and Tsukasa alone.

Tsukasa rolls over in bed. "They're finally gone." Tsukushi flops back down on the huge bed. "I was hoping I would have gotten a little more sleep before they came."

"You could have cut back a little last night, and then we wouldn't be so tired now."

He glares at her but instead of coming back with a sarcastic remark, he envelopes her in his arms and pulls her to him. She cries out in surprise and laughter. The two of them lay there staring at one another for a few minutes before Tsukasa kisses Tsukushi's forehead. Tsukushi scoots away from him and sits on the edge of the bed. He nudges himself over and sits up behind her. His large hands delicately massage her shoulders as he also kisses her neck.

She rolls her head back with the movement of his kisses and his massage. "You're buttering me up." This is not a question since she knows exactly what his intentions are.

Tsukasa laughs, "Yes, is it working?"

Tsukushi stands up and walks across the room to the bathroom. As she walks, she says, "I'll get the shower started." She looks back at him and grins.

He knows his cue and leaps off the bed chasing Tsukushi into the bathroom, both of them laughing joyously and mischievously.


	6. Clueless

Tsukasa and Tsukushi walk down the main staircase together. Everyone is waiting at the bottom, the guys in front waiting to bombard the couple with questions. Tsukushi insists on sitting down to talk so the group makes their way into a sitting room where Tsukasa orders one of the maids to bring food and drinks. Once they are situated around the room the questions come out flying.

"When and where was your first time?"

Tsukasa grins childishly, "It was at the birthday party that Tsubaki threw for me three years ago. Tsukushi was my present from my sister."

Akira leans forward in his seat. "All three of us were there and none of us ever saw Tsukushi there."

"You weren't there the night before though", Tsukushi remarks. "To answer the next question I know you're going to ask, after that it was whenever we could see each other. Tsubaki helped me out a lot so I could see Tsukasa on his birthdays and if it was possible over Christmas or New Years."

The food and drinks come and everyone helps themselves and chatter continues.

"Oh Akira, I hear you've been going to arranged marriage meetings. How's that going for you?" Tsukasa asks.

Akira shrugs, "It could be worse, I guess."

Soujirou sighs, "My parents are setting up more and more meetings for me all the time. What about you Rui?"

"I just haven't gone to any."

"You mean you've been skipping out on them", Tsukasa asks.

"Basically."

The grandfather clock in the room chimes out the hour of 3 o'clock.

Shigeru sets down her cup of tea. "I guess that's our cue. Guys, I expect everything to be taken care of here." Shigeru stands up and goes over to Tsukushi. Shigeru pulls Tsukushi to her feet and tows the confused girl to the door. All the other girls follow behind as they say their goodbyes to the guys.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Tsukushi asks her captors.

Karin explains, "Its Tsukasa's welcome home party. I got Soujirou and Akira to let me in on the plan. We agreed that the girls would be in charge of taking care of you and the guys would take the house and Tsukasa."

"Just what does that mean?" Tsukushi flails around, not liking the plan one bit.

The others laugh as they force Tsukushi into the car.

After five hours of shopping, the girls pull their car up to the Doumyoji mansion. They all step out of the car carefully as everyone is wearing an elegant evening gown. At the top of the entrance stairs, Tama, the old housekeeper, waits patiently. Tsukushi is the first one to reach the top.

"Tama-san, what's going on?"

Tama grins, "I'm here to tell you that everything is ready."

Shigeru and Karin each take one of Tsukushi's arms and drag her inside. They screech to a halt in front of a door where Akira, Rui, Soujirou, and Kazuya, all dressed in suits, are waiting. Akira and Soujirou open the double doors as Shigeru and Karin push Tsukushi in. The doors slam shut behind her.

Hundreds of candles are placed around the room illuminating everything. Tsukasa, also dressed in a suit, stands in the middle of the room with a chair next to him. He walks over to her and kisses her.

"What's going on?" she has grown tired of asking this all day.

He sits her down on the chair and kneels in front of her holding her hands in his. "Tsukushi Makino, I can never put into actual words exactly what you mean to me and how much I love you. We've overcome so many obstacles together and in the end you've always stayed by my side. There will be much more that will stand in our way but somehow, we will overcome that as well. I can't function properly if every day I can't see your face or hear your voice. You are what keeps me sane; you are my whole world, my reason to live. So I'm asking you to love me and stay with me for the rest of your life. Tsukushi, will you marry me?" He removes a small black velvet box from his jacket pocket and opens it. Sitting in the middle is a diamond ring. It's small compared to what Tsukasa could afford but the detail and design give it an elegance all its own.

Even though Tsukushi had been mentally preparing for this, she cannot stop herself from her emotions. She closes her eyes and lets the tears flow freely. "Yes." She nods her head wildly. "Yes!"

Tsukasa takes the ring out of its case and takes Tsukushi's shaking left hand and slowly slides the ring onto its permanent home. They both stand up and hold each other tightly as they share a joyful kiss. Tsukasa picks her up off her feet and twirls her around the room. He stops by the door where he sets her down.

"I believe there are some people out there waiting to congratulate us."

Tsukushi nervously hooks her right arm through his left arm and places her left hand on top displaying her ring.


	7. Show Off

Applause and cheers greet the newly engaged couple as they walk out to tell their friends.

"So you knew all along what was going on", Tsukushi questions her friends.

Soujirou answers her question. "Tsukasa had called us and told us he wanted our help with a huge welcoming. We just assumed that he meant to propose."

Karin adds, "I got the details on the situation from them."

Shigeru clasps her hands in front of her and stares dreamily into nowhere. "I love weddings. They're so romantic." She turns her attention back to reality. "You're going to have to start all the planning. You have to pick a date, find a location, find a dress, and get a cake, flowers, and a lot of other stuff, not to mention, when you're going to tell your parents."

Tsukushi stiffens with the last word that Shigeru says. Tsukasa feels her unease and tries his best to comfort her. "I'm sure everything will be alright. I don't think we'll have to worry about my mother anymore. I'm sure your parents are going to be elastic."

"You mean 'ecstatic'?"

"Whatever, plus, we don't have to tell them until we're ready and maybe have a date planned."

Tsukushi relaxes slightly, "I guess you're right but we're not getting married until after I graduate."

"Deal."

Sakurako takes one of Tsukushi's hands and pulls her away from Tsukasa. "It's time to show everyone just what you've learned in the past three years." She guides Tsukushi into the ball room with everyone following. Sakurako continues into the room with Tsukushi all the way to the grand piano. Tsukushi turns to face her friends as they gather around the piano. With everyone situated, Tsukushi sits down on the bench and looks up and down the key board and sighs. She places her fingers lightly against the keys and breathes deeply. She starts to play the familiar piece 'Air' by Bach. The melody engulfs the room and seems to elaborate her few mistakes causing her to blush but she keeps going. The music entrances Tsukushi and she starts to rock back and forth with the beat putting everything she has into it.

As the last note rings out, cheers and applause take its place. Tsukushi stands and smiles at her friends as she takes a slight bow.

Shigeru steps forward and takes Tsukushi's place at the piano. "It's time for you to take the floor now and show Tsukasa what you can do there", she says to Tsukushi.

Tsukasa extends out his hand which Tsukushi takes. Shigeru starts to play a lively melody of 'Waltz of the Flowers'. Tsukasa takes the lead and they spin across the floor. Tsukushi keeps her step in tempo and avoids Tsukasa's feet, all the while keeping her eyes locked with Tsukasa's.

When the song ends, Tsukasa leans in and kisses Tsukushi. "You're a wonderful dancer."

"I had good teachers", she casts a sideways glance at Shigeru and Sakurako.

Akira comes up behind Tsukasa and throws an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Now, you didn't think we were going to whole night without planning anything of our own, did you?"

"What are you planning?"

"We're going to go out and celebrate of course! And we have many things to celebrate tonight." The group walks out the front door to a waiting stretch limo big enough to hold all ten of them. The limo drives off and stops at a popular dance club.

Akira and Soujirou look at everyone else's waiting expectations. Soujirou explains, "The entire club is ours for the night."

"You got the whole club?" Tsukushi wonders how much the two paid for the night of if they had some kind of frequent customer discount.

Soujirou grabs the two bottles of chilled champagne from the limo and Akira grabs enough glasses for everyone. Once inside the club, Soujirou pops the corks on the bottles and pours the glasses as Akira hands out the filled ones.

Once everyone has one, Soujirou holds his up in the air. "A toast, to Tsukasa, for his long awaited return to Japan. We missed you, buddy. Finally, to the happy couple and the day we never thought we'd see come."

"What? You never thought I would marry Tsukushi?" Tsukasa questions.

Akira and Soujirou say in unison, "We never thought you'd lose your virginity." Tsukasa and Tsukushi both don't hold back their restraint on their anger. Once Tsukasa and Tsukushi have calmed down, everyone's glasses clink together in toast and they drink. The rest of the night is spent drinking and partying.


	8. Stupid Boys

Note: I guess you could call this "Karin's Dilemma: Part 1". This chapter and the next one will focus more on Karin and her "blind date".

* * *

For the next few weeks, the days go by quickly with all the hustle and bustle of the wedding. Tsukasa and Tsukushi pushed back telling their parents the news until they planned a date. After much discussion, they decided to have the wedding on September 20th. Tsukushi's parents were overjoyed with the news that their dream had come true. Tsukasa had informed Tsubaki first so that he could also get advice on how to tell their parents. Mrs. Doumyoji didn't have a lot to say on the matter either way. Tsukasa and Tsukushi weren't able to see much of each other after that. Tsukasa had work, meetings, and was helping finalize plans for the wedding. Tsukushi was attending classes and with the help of her friends, planning her dream wedding although no matter what she tried, Tsukasa always pushed her into going more elaborate and expensive. One subject that the two both agreed on was the wedding party. Tsukushi had picked Karin, Sakurako, and Shigeru as brides maids and with the agreement from all the women, Tsukushi made Yuri her Maid of Honor. Tsukasa had picked the F4, along with Kazuya to make the numbers even, for the Groom's Men with Rui being the Best Man. June was coming to an end.

Tsukushi walks in the front door to her apartment after another long day of classes. "I'm home", she calls out to Karin. Tsukushi had decided to stay with Karin until after the honeymoon since the apartment was closer to school and with their busy schedules, she would hardly get to see Tsukasa anyway. Tsukushi walks into the kitchen and freezes in place as she sees Karin scrubbing the counters.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Tsukushi demands.

Karin looks up from her work and smiles crookedly. "What makes you think there's something wrong? Everything is fine. The counter is just really dirty."

Tsukushi crosses her arms across her chest. "You hate any form of cleaning. The only time you clean is when there's something really bugging you. Now, tell me what it is."

Karin puts down the scrub brush and sighs. "Alright, let's sit down." They have a seat around the kitchen table. "I had another date with Mr. Blind Date. Our dates seem to be going fine and we have a lot in common actually. It just seems like whenever we go out he thinks I'm some sheltered rich girl. I'm just as experienced as he is. I've had my share of boyfriends in the past. No matter how many hints I give him he just never gets it. You remember that I made a deal with him that we could see other people too until we decided what to do with our own relationship? It's as if I'm only a dinner date and nothing more, no one he can get serious with. I have needs too you know. I want to do something other than just dinner."

"You like him don't you?"

Karin thumps her hear down on the table. "I think I do. He acts like a nice guy to me but I wish he would sometimes treat me like his other girlfriends."

"You need a night out with a guy other than him. Someone you know that you can have a good time with and just not some random stranger."

Karin lifts her head up and smiles, "I know just the guys." She takes out her cell phone. "Are you coming?"

The night life is buzzing as Soujirou and Akira walk down the city street each with an arm around a girl. They sweet talk them as they walk to one of the popular clubs.

"Is that a challenge?" Karin's familiar voice interrupts them.

Karin and Tsukushi are standing next to two men dressed in torn jeans, dirty t-shirts, and leather jackets. Sunglasses, bandanas, and silver chains complete the look for the two bikers, their motorcycles parked just a few feet away. Akira and Soujirou excuse themselves from their dates and step in between the girls and the bikers.

"Sorry guys but you'll have to find some other girls tonight. These ones are taken."

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?!" Karin shouts at them.

Akira turns his head to look at her. "We're helping you out. Leave now and we'll take care of these guys."

"Oh my god," Karin pushes through Akira and Soujirou. "You haven't met before have you?" she questions her would be rescuers. Karin crosses her arms and stands with one leg out to the side. "Akira, Soujirou, I'd like you to meet Tadashi," she indicates the tougher looking one, "my brother's best friend and my ex, and this is Seiji, my brother." The shorter one bows.

Akira and Soujirou blush in embarrassment. Akira explains, "Sorry, we didn't realize you knew them. We thought they were just some guys looking to score tonight."

A fuse blows in Karin and she lets it out on Akira. "You thought that I would allow anything like that to happen? I would never let anyone take advantage of me and especially not Tsukushi since she's engaged to Tsukasa. What you don't seem to realize is that I'm not some novice at working the clubs. I'm just as experienced as you two. I know who to pick up and how to pick up a guy and I've done it many times. Even my brother knows I've been around the block a few times." She yells in frustration. "Why are men so stupid?!" She turns to Seiji and Tadashi. "Can you take us home now?"

"Yeah," Seiji says. "Tsukushi, you can ride with me again." Tsukushi worms her way past the stunned Akira and Soujirou and grabs the spare helmet, puts it on, and hops on the back of Seiji's motorcycle as Karin does the same with Tadashi's. Seiji and Tadashi climb on their bikes and drive off with Karin and Tsukushi leaving Soujirou and Akira behind.


	9. Spoons and Ice Cream

Tadashi leads Seiji down the street. He knows what Karin meant when she said she wanted to go home. He drives past many large homes until he pulls into the long driveway leading up to the Hisakawa mansion. The building is white and very modern in style. He parks and shuts off the engine, Seiji parks behind him.

Karin gets off and takes off her helmet. "Thanks a lot for tonight even though it didn't end so well."

Tadashi smiles at her, "It's not a problem. Call me anytime. It's much better than hanging with this loser all day." He points at Seiji.

"Hey!" Seiji yells at his friend. He helps Tsukushi off and takes her helmet. "We're going to head back out. I'll see you later." The guys strap the spare helmets to the back seats before taking off.

Karin leads the way to the front door and goes inside. "Hello?" she calls into the large foyer. An echo answers her. "Come on in. We can help ourselves to the ice cream."

"Is it that bad that it calls for a tub of ice cream?" A woman soars down the stairs. Her face is childish despite her age.

Karin smiles, "Just the person I was looking. We're going to complain about guys and I'm going to drown my sorrows in calories. Would you like to join us, Ayumi?"

Ayumi wraps an arm around both girls. "What else are big sisters for?"

The three women laugh at Ayumi's story. They're situated around the kitchen table with a spoon in hand. The ice cream bucket sits on the table in between them.

"Tsukushi, it's a known fact that all the women in the Hisakawa family are very forward and we know what we want. I thought Ayumi was going to scare away her husband at first when they started going out since he was such a reserve guy. Mr. Blind Date is like all men, he has a strong sex drive. So why isn't that directed at me? Am I unattractive?"

"Oh, there's no way that's the problem", Tsukushi reassures her friend.

"That's right", Ayumi agrees. "You are a very beautiful woman. There are so many guys who would be lucky to have you."

Karin points her spoon at her sister, "Now you're pushing it." She sighs and plays with her spoon in the ice cream. "All I want is one night of really great sex. Hell, I'll settle for a night of ok sex. Tsukushi, I don't know how you could go months without being able to sleep with Tsukasa let alone touch or see him."

Tsukushi puts the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and shrugs. "It only really got to me a few times. I also don't have as big of a sex drive as you. I know how to control myself."

"I do control myself", Karin objects.

Tsukushi and Karin look at her, their eyes saying, "What do you call this?" Karin sticks her tongue out at them.

Ayumi sets her spoon down and rests her chin on her folded hands. "If you want my advice, I say you should call him and tell him exactly what you want. If he's as much of a horn dog as you say he is, he'll bite as long as you don't sound nervous."

"Alright then, I'll try it." Karin takes out her cell phone and punches in the number.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Ok, listen carefully since I'm only going to say this once. Tomorrow night at eleven go to the hotel. I'll leave a key for you at the front desk. Go up to the room. I'll be waiting in the bedroom." She quickly hangs up and shuts off her phone. "How was that? Was that forward enough?"

Tsukushi laughs, "If he doesn't understand that then there's no hope for man." Karin and Ayumi laugh and the three dig back into the ice cream.

The next night Karin is waiting in the hotel room and looks at the bed side clock. It reads 10:56. She stops her pacing and sits down on the end of the bed. She had put on a mini skirt and a spaghetti string tank top. She had gone over scenarios in her head on if he came with the same intention as her or if he just came to reject her or if didn't come at all. She hoped it was the first one. She prayed for the first. She checks the clock again, 11:02. The sound of the electronic key pad granting access and the door opening and closing makes Karin's heart pound in anticipation. She stands up to greet him.

He walks into the room and looks her over from head to toe. "Your call really surprised me. I thought you were trying to play a joke on me."

"I am dead serious about this. I've been dropping hints to you for weeks and you still never picked up on them. I'm sick of waiting for you," she emphasizes the last word to make her point that much stronger.

He slowly walks forward until he is right in front of Karin. "No woman ever waits for me." He lifts her chin up and kisses her.

Karin reaches up behind his neck and interlaces her fingers behind his neck. She backs up and pulls him with her as she kisses him back twice as aggressive as him. He entwines his fingers in her hair. She slowly sits down on the bed and then scoots back farther onto the bed. He ends their kiss and pushes her down onto the bed.

"I think I like you," she blurts out.

"Really? You're so different from all the other women I've been with. Why is that?" he smirks.

"And you're different from all the other men I've been with. How do I know if this is a one night stand or if you have feelings for me too?"

"You've somehow managed to infect my every thought. One night with you is not going to fix it. I'm not going to hold back any longer and I'm not going to let you either." He tugs off her shirt and kisses her stomach.

She gasps, "Ok, I think might be in love with you."

"Then prove it."

She lunges at him as she resumes their kiss and she rips off his shirt.


	10. The Facts of Life

July passes just as quickly as June and Karin's relationship with her "blind date" continues to grow. On the sweltering first day of August, Karin and Mr. Blind Date return to the Hisakawa mansion from a day at the beach.

"Thanks again for the great day. It was nice to get out and cool off", Karin blushes.

"You're very welcome." He leans in and kisses her good bye.

Karin holds onto his sleeve as he turns to go. He stops and looks back at her. "We've been going out for over a month now and I want to believe that this is going somewhere and we're not just occupying each other's time. I want to know that you really do care about me."

He faces her and caresses her face with his fingertips. "I don't toy with a woman's heart. I'm not the greatest at expressing myself but I want to prove to you just how much you do mean to me."

"No sex."

"What?"

Karin puts her hands on her hips, "You heard me. Prove it by going one month without sex. Not with me or anyone else." She adds the last part even though she knows that he hadn't gone out with another girl since the two of them started really dating.

"Alright," he accepts her challenge. "Then the same rule applies to you."

"Fine," she agrees.

"This is going to be interesting." Ayumi comes in the foyer behind them. She looks at him, "I think you might win this. Once Karin starts sleeping with her boyfriend, she can't go a week without sex." Karin's eyes throw daggers at her sister. Ayumi shrugs her shoulders.

Mr. Blind Date leans in to kiss Karin but stops an inch from her lips. "Good night." He leaves her standing there, waiting and anxious. Only after the door closes behind him does Karin relaxes.

"Two can play at that game." Karin undoes a couple more buttons on her shirt.

"What game?" A man in his late twenties enters the room.

"Ichiro!" Karin runs and hugs her eldest brother. "You're back from your business trip already?"

Ichiro sets his little sister down. "I just got back a few hours ago. So what was that conversation just now?"

"Just a little bet."

Ichiro nods his head but doesn't press her for more information. "While you were out, you had a phone call from Miss. Okawahara confirming the bachelorette party tomorrow night."

"Oh, that's right." Karin laughs and wishes her siblings a good night.

The next night, the five women laugh and cheer as they clink their glasses together in the dance club.

Sakurako assures Tsukushi, "There will be no guy entertainment for the evening, I swear."

"I believe you, I believe you," Tsukushi laughs as she tries not to spill her drink. Just then, her cell phone rings. Tsukushi digs through her purse until she finds it and looks at the number of the person calling. She sighs, "What does Tsukasa want now?" She answers the phone, "Hello?" The others watch as her face changes from cheerful to confused and finally, pained and heartbreaking. "I understand. I'll be right there," she fights the lump in the back of her throat. Her hand is shaking slightly as she hangs up the phone. Every one waits anxiously for Tsukushi to respond. "I need to get to the Doumyoji mansion right now."

A few days later, Tsukasa, Tsukushi, all their friends, and Tsubaki are gathered around a grave. Tsubaki had flown in the previous day. Tsukasa has his arm wrapped around Tsukushi holding her close, giving her all the comfort and support he can.

Tsukushi sobs, "Why did it have to happen? Why did Tama have to die?"

Tsukasa gives her a squeeze, "She was old and lived a long life. It was her time." He hopes he is choosing the right words to say. "She died peacefully the way she wanted."

Tsukushi nods and wipes away the fresh tears. "She's helped both of us out so much over the years. I only wish she could have come to the wedding."

Tsubaki steps closer and puts a hand on Tsukushi's shoulder. "Tama was so happy with the progress the two of you made and I'm sure she'll be watching the wedding from where ever she is." Tsukushi breaks Tsukasa's hold and hugs Tsubaki as she realizes Tsubaki must be mourning just as much as she was. After the reassuring hug, Tsukushi finds her way back into Tsukasa's arms, giving him just as much console. She wipes the remainder of her tears away and takes a deep breath in. "Let's go home."

Tsukushi and everyone else had stayed the night at the Doumyoji mansion. In the morning, the Doumyoji lawyer came. The lawyer also represented Tama and had come to read her will.

"Tama left a written will that I have shared with your parents that state who she believes should take her place," the lawyer addresses Tsubaki and Tsukasa. "She also left this video to be viewed by Master Tsukasa and Miss. Tsukushi." Everyone stays also. The lawyer walks over to the TV in the middle of the room and pop in the tape. The video starts to play.

Tama shows up in the middle of the screen. "Hello, I'm dead. Don't make a big fuss over me, I've been preparing for this moment for years. I wanted to share with you some advice from one generation to the next. One thing I have learned in my life that has left me with some regret is that, until recently, I was never able to share my thoughts properly. Makino, you were the one who showed me how to think with my heart again. I had almost given up hope on the young master before you came. You opened up your heart to him and look at where it has taken you. Always remember what I said to you that day. You're not that foolish girl any more. I will be watching over you to make sure you never make any more foolish mistakes and I expect the same from the young master. If you ever make her cry again, I will come back to haunt you. I wish you both the best. Thank you." The video ends. The silence is deafening as everyone takes Tama's words to heart.

Tsukushi gazes up at Tsukasa. Her eyes looking at some distant future and she smiles.


	11. Going Forward

"What!" Tsukushi exclaims in surprise. She is in a sitting room in the Doumyoji mansion with Tsukasa next to her.

Tsukasa repeats his news. "My parents are throwing an engagement party for us three days before the wedding. My father has business to take care of here so he's going to make it a one trip."

Tsukushi stands there trying to come up with something to say but is at a loss for words. Kaede Doumyoji, her future mother-in-law, had been the biggest obstacle in the way of their relationship. Tsukushi wonders what her future father-in-law would be like compared to Kaede. The thought sends a slight shiver down her spine.

"Tsukushi, I'm sorry to disrupt you but I need your help!" Karin throws open the door and takes long strides to the sofa where Tsukushi is seated.

Tsukasa recognizes Karin's anxiety and excuses himself. "I'll leave you two here to talk. The guys are coming over soon anyway." He kisses Tsukushi on his way out.

"Karin, what seems to be the problem?"

Karin sinks down into the seat next to Tsukushi. "I can't take it anymore. It's been twenty eight days. I only have two more days left in our bet but I've been having trouble for the last week. After we made the bet, we've been going on dates just to tease each other and that's about it. We haven't kissed, we haven't hugged, and we haven't even held hands. I need some kind of touch I don't care how but I need physical contact again. Then Tama's words keep popping into my head. You've told me that story before about that rainy day when you broke up with Tsukasa and ran away and you've heard my break up stories. I don't want to let this guy get away. I won't let him get away but I need some help."

Tsukushi takes a deep breath to gather her thoughts and process everything Karin just said. "You could force yourself to endure the last two days or you can just be honest. Tell him what you just told me and that you lose. It proves that he either has stronger self control then you or that his love is much greater then you thought it was. You just have to tell him with words and your actions."

"You're right, like always." Karin gently places her hands over Tsukushi's. "I know it's hard for you but when are you going to be honest with Tsukasa?"

Tsukushi's face pales slightly and her whole body freezes. The clock on the wall ticks as the seconds pile up into minutes. "I've thought about it for a long time," Tsukushi's voice is monotone and shaky. "I'm going to tell him everything at the end of our honeymoon. We'll be alone and I'm not going to drop it on him before the wedding. He deserves to stay as happy as he is now for that long."

Karin starts to interject but stops herself. Instead she simply wraps her friend in a warm embrace. "Now wipe that look off your face. You're getting married in three weeks! I want to see the happiest bride in the world."

Tsukushi inhales deeply and stands up. "Let's call Yuki, Sakurako, and Shigeru. I just graduated, I'm getting married, and I'm going to meet my father-in-law soon. I feel like singing karaoke."

"I'm way ahead of you," Karin flips open her phone and hits the speed dial button. The women go to the foyer to wait for their friends to arrive. As they near the room, the deep voices of Tsukasa, Rui, Akira, and Soujirou grow loader. The men are joking around; the jokes seem to be directed at Akira.

"You're losing your touch. Don't say you're growing soft now after all of these years," Soujirou taunts Akira.

"I'm not growing soft. I think I finally know what Tsukasa has been telling us all these years about love, real love." Akira's cheeks glow with a little red embarrassment.

"I'll acknowledge it when I see it," Tsukasa laughs. "You talk about her but we don't know what she looks like or even what her name is." They pester him more and more but Akira doesn't give in.

"You guys are pigs. Taunting your friend like that," Karin interrupts them.

"We just want to know more about this woman Akira is seeing but he's been so tight lipped about it," Rui says.

"I've had enough of this, of all of it." Karin marches over to them and stops in front of Akira. "I'm giving in, you win." She places her hands on the sides of his face and draws him to her, her lips eagerly finding his. The room is filled with gasps and shouts of surprise. Karin pulls away from the kiss first and turns to face the others. "I'm the one that has been going out with Akira. Our relationship can't be kept a secret forever. I love Akira it's as simple as that. Are you satisfied now? Soujirou, ask your questions later when it's just you guys," she anticipates the question from him.

Soujirou holds his hands up in defeat, "Alright, I'll ask once you leave."

"Wha…wha…wha…what?" Akira stammers seaming confused by everything that just happened.

Karin turns back around to face him. "I give up on the bet. I can't stand being ignored by you anymore. I miss just holding hands. This whole thing is making me anxious."

Akira leans down and whispers in her ear. She giggles and nods her head. The sudden ring of the doorbell makes everyone jump. Tsukushi opens the door and looks at the smiling faces of Sakurako, Shigeru, and Yuki.

"What's going on?" Shigeru looks at the bewildered faces in the room.

Karin prances up behind Tsukushi and links their arms. "We fixed my problem, now we're going to fix yours. I'll explain everything in the car."


	12. A Stranger's Advise

"I can't do this!" Tsukushi complains to Karin at the engagement party. The party is in the largest conference room in the Maple Hotel that is owned by Kaede Doumyoji.

"Yes you can. You just need to calm down and be yourself."

"That's what you say. The minute you stepped into the hotel your maturity shot through the room. You are the perfect lady in here. Just look at what you're wearing." Tsukushi looks up and down at Karin's full length dress. The halter top cuts low on the neck and her back is exposed. Tsukushi's sleeveless dress is the same length but not as revealing with a shall draped over her arms.

Karin laughs, "I'm just wearing this to make Akira on edge. I want to know where his eyes are and to keep them on me. I would tell you to go mingle among the crowd but if you want, there are small personal rooms off of this one that you can use to gather yourself before Mr. Doumyoji makes his entrance along with his speech. I have to go now. I see my parents have found the Mimasaka's and I better make sure they don't say anything stupid to one another." Karin gives Tsukushi a reassuring smile before leaving.

Tsukushi slides through the crowd of people. No one seems to notice her or know who she is. She reaches the edge of the crowd and finds one of the private sitting rooms Karin had mentioned. She opens the door and slips inside closing the door behind her. Tsukushi sighs and leans up against the door. She walks into the dark room. The only light in the room comes from the moonlight shining through the open window.

A shuffle from the couch startles Tsukushi. It is then that she notices the older gentleman sitting on the sofa. "I'm sorry; I didn't know someone else was in here. I'll leave right now."

"No, no, that's alright. Please stay if you wish. I just needed to get away from the party for a while." The man is wearing an elegant suit with a red rose boutonniere.

"Thank you, I too just needed to get away from the party."

The old man smiles, "It seems you have something else on your mind as well. I've been to my fair share of these types of gatherings. If it's anything I can help with, please don't hesitate to ask."

Tsukushi fiddles with her fingers. "Well, you see, I'm nervous about meeting someone important tonight. I'm not sure if he's going to like me or not."

"Oh, so you're the bride to be." He chuckles deeply.

Tsukushi blushes. "Yes, I am."

He leans back into the cushions. "I am guessing you are nervous about meeting your future father in law, am I correct?"

"Yes, I want to know what kind of person he is. Is he like Mrs. Doumyoji or is he like Tsukasa or Tsubaki or something all his own. I hope he's not like Mrs. Doumyoji though." Her hands flail around in front of her as she realizes what she just said. "Oh! Please disregard that last comment. I didn't mean it."

He laughs his deep laugh again. "No, Kaede is not someone who is easy to get along with. She knows how to run her business but she does not know how to properly deal with people she works with. I don't think her husband could be just the same as her. His business methods are a little different then hers. You can always tell a person's personality by how they run their business."

"Thank you, I feel better now after talking with you." She hesitates as she decides her words. "Sir, it seems there is also something that is bothering you. If you want to talk about it as well, I am willing to listen."

He smiles, "I think you already have helped me. You should go out and mingle, as they say. Have your fiancé introduce you so you meet people now that you will meet again later."

Tsukushi bows in thanks. "I think I will do that. Thank you again for the advice and I hope everything works out for you as well."

"I think it will."

Tsukushi leaves the room and squeezes through the crowd once again to find Tsukasa. She finds him standing in a group of business CEO's.

He pulls her next to him and quickly introduces her to everyone before talking with her to the side of the group. "Where have you been? My father is about to arrive. I thought you might have run off somewhere."

"Technically I did but I just needed to clear my head one last time but I am alright now. I got some great advice from a kind old gentleman."

Tsukasa is about to reply when he is interrupted by an announcer introducing Mr. Doumyoji. The audience claps as Mr. Doumyoji takes the stage in front. Tsukushi is too shocked to let her mouth fall open like it should from the surprise as the older man with the red rose boutonniere walks up to the microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are all gathered here today to celebrate the engagement of my son and Miss. Tsukushi Makino who will be married in three days. I have to admit, I have heard some good and bad things about Miss. Makino from friends and family alike. There are two worries I have. Is she good for Tsukasa and is she good for this company? My daughter Tsubaki tells me there is no better person for my only son then Miss. Makino." He pauses to take a breath. "Marrying into the Doumyoji family also means marrying into the company. With my own observation I have found that Miss. Makino doesn't have the quite the right skills necessary for a trade, contract, or merger with another company. Instead, Miss. Makino has exceptional expertise in the most important rule in business, people. A company is based solely on the people who run the company. If you do not understand the people who run the company, you can never hope to understand the company itself. I believe Miss. Makino can lead this company with encouragement of the people who make up the company. So I would like to personally welcome Miss. Tsukushi Makino to the Doumyoji family."

The audience claps once again as Mr. Doumyoji comes down from the stage. Kaede is at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. The couple slowly make their way across the room to where Tsukasa and Tsukushi are waiting, shaking hands as they go by. By the time Mr. and Mrs. Doumyoji are next to Tsukasa and Tsukushi, Kaede's lips are pursed together, not wanting to say anything about her husband's speech. Mr. Doumyoji shakes Tsukasa's hands and kisses Tsukushi on the cheek.

"I would love to stay and talk more but I have more people to meet and greet." The Doumyoji's turn around the way they came. Mr. Doumyoji turns his head back over his shoulder. He presses his index finger against his lips in the "Shhh" sign and winks at Tsukushi.

"What was that about?" Tsukasa asks her.

Tsukushi just shakes her head refusing to answer. "Come on, I want you to introduce me to some more people."


	13. White Wedding

Three days pass by in a blur. Everyone is running around double checking again and again to make sure everything is ready for the big day. Kaede and Tsubaki took over supervision of the whole process to ease the tension on Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Finally, the day of the wedding arrives.

"Tsukushi, don't worry, you look beautiful." Yuki reassures her friend as they wait in the back of the church for the procession to start.

"She's right," Shigeru adds. "Today is all about you… and Tsukasa."

"Canon" by Pachelbel starts and the girls take their places. Sakurako leads, followed by Shigeru, Karin, Yuki, and most importantly, Tsukushi. As Yuki gets to the altar, the entire church stands up and turns to the back to look at Tsukushi. She starts to walk down the aisle and quickly scans the rows of people. She had wanted a very small wedding but due to the Doumyoji name, was not able to. Her eyes finally land on Tsukasa. She can't help but blush at his awed expression. Her dress was a sight to see. The style resembles an old fashioned dress and suites her perfectly. The dress is made of silk and reaches the floor. At the waist, a lace over layer goes all the way up the chest. A wide square cut on the neck shows some skin and draws attention to the Saturn necklace. Silk with the lace over layer make the short sleeves. Her hair is left down with the veil being just a little longer to cover it. Noticing the color rise in her checks, Tsukasa smiles. Tsukasa himself looked more handsome in his suite today then he ever had.

The music ends as Tsukushi steps up to the altar. Tsukasa steps forward and offers her his hand, which she eagerly takes, not wanting to be the focus of attention anymore. The priest begins the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony…" The priest continues on about love and marriage before finally getting to the most important part. "Tsukasa Doumyoji, do you take Tsukushi Makino to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Tsukushi Makino, take Tsukasa Doumyoji to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Now, I understand you have written your own vows to be said with the exchanging of the rings, please begin."

Tsukushi turns to Yuki to get the ring. She turns back to Tsukasa and slides it on his finger. It's a simple wedding band with a diamond in the center. "Tsukasa Doumyoji, I'm not the perfect wife and I never will be. There will be many days where we will fight or you will be gone. I know that. I can prepare myself for times like these. When we fight, I will forgive and forget and when you're gone, I will miss you deeply and wait for you to return. What I am certain of is that no matter what happens, I will always love you. Nothing in this world can change that, not even time. I love you, Tsukasa."

Rui hands Tsukasa the ring and Tsukasa slides it on Tsukushi's finger next to her engagement ring. She stares at the simple band and notices engravings on it. It reads, "Where ever you go, I will find you." Tsukasa starts his vows. "I'm not good with words. I say what's on my mind but the words never come out right. Only you have been able to leave me at a loss for words. You pick me up when I fall and keep me together. All I can do now is repeat myself. If you turn away from me, each and every time, I will do everything in my power to bring you back to me. I am totally and madly in love with you, Tsukushi Makino. There's no one else in this world I want to spend the rest of my life with other then you."

The priest continues on with the service. "If there is any reason why these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." Tsukushi and Tsukasa both cast their eyes towards Kaede. The priest whispers to them, "That's the first time I've had both bride and groom waiting to be interrupted by the same person." He clears his throat and speaks loudly again. "By the power bestowed upon me, I now pronounce you man and wife…"

"Stop!" Everyone in the church looks to the back where a young woman stands in the aisle. "Doumyoji, you can't marry her."

"You're a few years too late if you think I was ever going to marry anyone else." He pulls Tsukushi next to him possessively.

The woman shakes her head. "I don't care about marrying you. I don't care who you marry, you just can't marry her!"

Tsukasa's temper in slowly rising. "You're too late for that. We were just finishing." He faces the priest. "Go ahead." The priest clears his throat again.

"She lied to you!"

Tsukasa is struggling with his anger. "What?! Who are you to come in here and make false accusations?"

She walks closer. "I'm not lying. I can prove it too. She'll never admit to what happened that day." She stops a few rows away from the front.

Tsukushi pulls away slightly from Tsukasa to ask her own question. "Just what day are you talking about?"

The woman smiles menacingly. "March 30th of last year." Tsukushi's eyes widen and she steps back next to Tsukasa, her fight or flight instinct in waiting. "So now you remember."

"I'm going to have to ask that you leave," Karin steps forward. "I don't think you were invited."

The woman turns to Karin. "You knew everything as well. You are just as much to blame." She looks at Tsukasa. "I'm here to tell you the truth about that day, Doumyoji. On that day, Makino was checked into the hospital."

"No," Tsukushi whispers over and over every few seconds. Her hand is shaking slightly in Tsukasa's hand.

"At Hisakawa's request, Makino's entire stay in the hospital was never recorded in her medical file so you would never find out about it."

"Stop it..." Tsukushi's whole body is staring to shake and her voice gets louder and louder.

"On that day, Tsukushi Makino had an abortion."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Tsukushi yells and lifts her head to look at her accuser. Tears cover Tsukushi's face.

Tsukasa pulls Tsukushi into his side and holds her as tightly as possible. "Everything will be alright," he tries to calm her down.

Karin steps forward more. "Leave now before I do something you will regret later." Karin looks at Tsukushi's state.

The woman scoffs, "I'm sorry Doumyoji. I know you'll just forgive her for the crime she has committed against you but I can't. You'll thank me one day.

Tsukasa looks up at the woman just as a gunshot echoes through the church and Tsukushi falls limp at his side.


	14. Loss

"TSUKUSHI!" Tsukasa yells as he carefully lies her down on the floor. "Come on, open your eyes."

At this time, security personal finally arrive and detain the woman. She laughs as they drag her away.

Karin takes a deep breath. "Shigeru, call an ambulance now." She reaches into the top of her dress and takes out her cell phone which she tosses to Shigeru. "Rui, Akira, Soujirou, Kazuya, get everyone out of here right away. Sakurako, go wait outside for the ambulance to arrive. Yuki, do your best to calm down the Makino's and take them somewhere away from here." Karin finishes giving her orders before kneeling at Tsukushi's side opposite Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, I need you to hold this on her wound." She hands him her bundled up shall. He takes it in one hand and puts pressure on her wound located on the side of her stomach. "Tsukasa, look at me!" Karin orders. He snaps out of his trance and meets her eyes. "Tsukushi will be fine. It's not near anything vital. All you have to do is to keep pressure on the wound so we can slow the bleeding. I promise you, she will be alright." Tsukasa nods believing in her words.

Karin keeps watch as everyone does just as she had asked of them. She frequently looks at Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Tsukasa's mental stability is concerning her just as much as Tsukushi's condition. Within ten minutes an ambulance arrives. The paramedics take charge after Karin coaxes Tsukasa to let them do their job. Tsukasa rides in the ambulance with Tsukushi and everyone else follows in their own cars. Tsukushi is taken into surgery right away. Tsukasa, Karin, Rui, Yuki, Shigeru, Akira, Soujirou, Sakurako, Kazuya, and the Makino's wait anxiously in the waiting room.

"Karin," Tsukasa's voice is unstable with emotions. "Is there any truth behind what that woman said?"

Karin sits down and sighs. "I think everyone should sit down. I'll tell you exactly what happened on March twentieth last year." She waits until everyone is sitting, all attention on her, before she begins her tale. "It started a couple weeks before. Tsukushi had been acting off for a while. I also noticed she had been getting sick recently. She never told me anything but I knew something was wrong. She would sit and stare at the video phone you gave her Tsukasa. It continued on like that until the day of March twentieth. I came home and found Tsukushi writhing in pain. I took her directly to the hospital. She was admitted immediately. I didn't learn anything until a few hours later when I was allowed to see Tsukushi. She told me everything. She had been pregnant but something had gone wrong. Tsukushi had a miscarriage. She made me swear never to tell anyone until she herself was strong enough to tell Tsukasa. She's been secretly dealing with it herself ever since. She was going to tell you everything on your honeymoon, Tsukasa. She didn't want to destroy you're happiness before the wedding."

Tsukasa hesitantly asks his question. "Was… was it mine?"

Karin rounds on him and stares at him with hard, cold eyes. "Don't you dare even think that. You know Tsukushi better than that. It had to have been from your birthday."

The room echoes with silence, everyone wrapped in their own thoughts. The clock ticks out the seconds. The doctor comes into the waiting room then. Everyone is on their feet and gathers around the doctor waiting for news.

"We just finished surgery. Everything went just as expected. The bullet missed all vital organs but she did lose a lot of blood. After some rest, she'll be just fine."

A weight lifts from the room. "Doctor, can we see her now?"

"I'll allow all of you in to see her but only for ten minutes. She needs her rest."

"Thank you."

Everyone gathers in the room except Akira, Soujirou, Sakurako, and Shigeru who stay outside the room to make more room inside. Tsukushi slowly opens her eyes as everyone enters.

"Mom? Dad? Susumu?" Tsukushi whispers. The Makino's rush to Tsukushi and hug her. "What's going on? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Tsukasa walks next to the bed.

"Doumyoji? What are you doing here?"

Tsukasa stares at Tsukushi puzzled. Before he can say anything Karin interrupts. "Miss. Makino, what is the last thing that you remember?" Everyone stares at Karin, her use of formality confusing them.

Tsukushi closes her eyes as she recalls the information. "I was at school. Makiko and I were walking to class together. I don't know what happened after that."

"I see. Thank you, Miss. Makino. I believe visiting hours are over now. We'll let you get your rest now." Karin glares at everyone and they comply to her demand without complaint until everyone is outside and the door is shut.

Tsukasa is the first to raise his voice. "What the hell was that for?!"

Karin's expression changes to one of sadness. "You couldn't tell? Tsukushi doesn't know who I am at all. Based on what she said, it seems she doesn't remember anything. There was too much trauma today that she wasn't able to handle it. I think she wanted to get rid of any memory of the trauma so she completely erased all memories of Tsukasa, which would be the past five years."


	15. Outcome

The doctor comes out of Tsukushi's room to give the official news to the waiting family and friends. "Her condition is stable. Thanks to the quick thinking before hand, she's make a quick recovery. But, Miss. Makino does indeed have amnesia."

"Doctor, when will she regain her memory?" Mrs. Makino asks as she holds onto her husband's hand.

"It's hard to say. With her type of amnesia, it could be a day or a week or even longer. Tsukushi has to want to get her memory back on her own. There are a couple different solutions that might help speed along the process. She can go into therapy, I can give her medication, or you, her family and friends, can help her by retelling her past. One order I do have for her is to get lots of rest and relaxation, a vacation works nice."

Everyone thanks the doctor as he leaves.

Akira puts a hand on Karin's back. "You did a great job today."

"Then why can't I stop shaking?" She raises a hand in front of her to show how it trembles violently.

Akira wraps his arms around Karin and holds her close. "Everything will be fine. Tsukushi is strong, she'll pull through this. This isn't the first time we've had to deal with amnesia. Though I guess we can't just throw a ball at her head like Tsukushi did to you Tsukasa." Akira tries to lighten the mood with some laughter but all he gets are half hearted smiles.

Susumu steps in front of everyone and clears his throat. "What we need to do right now is whatever is best for Tsukushi. So we need to help her remember what happened in the past five years. I think it's best if all of you, her friends, go on a vacation with her".

"What?" the Makino's gawk at Susumu.

He puts his hands up in the air as he explains, "I want to be there for sis as much as possible but, Mom, Dad, you have to admit, we don't know anything about what Tsukushi did when she wasn't at home or when we left. Plus, I think Tsukasa is the one sis really needs to spend time with."

The Makino's let Susumu's words soak in. Mr. Makino is the first to speak. "Alright then, we'll go on a family vacation, just the three of us, until Tsukushi can get her memory back."

Mrs. Makino turns to everyone else and bows. "I leave Tsukushi in your care. Please take good care of her like you have been."

"We will."

The Makino's leave the hospital feeling well assured about the well being of Tsukushi. Everyone else waits and thinks about what to do next when the priest walks up to them.

"Excuse me, I don't want to be rude or make things uncomfortable but I need to give you this, Mr. Doumyoji." He hands Tsukasa a document. "It's your family register. Someone had come to the church to give it to you and I informed him of what had happened and said I was coming here and that I could give it to you. Congratulations, you're officially married. I heard that Mrs. Doumyoji is doing better now. I will pray for her quick recovery." He bows and takes his leave.

Tsukasa looks at the piece of paper in his hands. "Yuki, Karin, I think the both of you should talk to Tsukushi first."

"Tsukasa, you should go in and talk to her alone," Yuki says.

Tsukasa turns away from everyone and faces the wall. "I can't do it, I just can't. I don't know what I would do right now." He hits the wall with his fist and walks away.

Karin takes Yuki's hand and goes to Tsukushi's door. "I think Tsukasa is right. You've known Tsukushi the longest so she'll talk openly with you. I'll go as your support." Yuki nods and Karin turns to the rest of the F4, her eyes pleading with them.

Rui nods his head. "We'll take care of Tsukasa."

Karin smiles and takes Yuki into the room.


	16. Photographs

"Is that really me?" Tsukushi points at a picture in the photo album she is flipping through. "I can't believe you took me to Hawaii for my birthday."

Karin looks over Tsukushi's shoulder at the picture and laughs. "It wasn't easy. You refused to go for a while before we told you that we couldn't cancel the plane tickets or the hotel reservation and get our money back."

Tsukushi had just been released from the hospital the previous day and everyone was going to be going to a hot spring resort run by Ayumi and her husband the following day. While Tsukushi was in the hospital, Karin, Yuki, Sakurako, Shigeru, and Kazuya had explained the situation to Tsukushi. The one subject they agreed not to tell her was about the end of the wedding and March 30th. Everyone has been putting in their two cents about a certain event when brought up in the effort to help Tsukushi remember. Small memories have been coming back to her such as going to classes, playing the piano, and hanging out on a daily basis with her friends. Tsukushi was now able to recognize Karin, Sakurako, and Shigeru but not all the memories about her friends had come back to her yet. The F4 had come by to see Tsukushi on a regular basis as well, except Tsukasa who came to the hospital but was never able to go into Tsukushi's room.

Tsukushi flips to the next page. Tsukushi is caught up in the photos. All of the photos on the pages are of her and Tsukasa, ranging from Tsukasa carrying Tsukushi to her discontent, the two of them dancing, a normal side by side pose, and Tsukasa and Tsukushi kissing.

"Ah," Karin remarks as she looks at the page. "I think this was the only time Tsukasa was ever able to come see you. It was usually the other way around."

Tsukushi traces the pictures with her fingers. "I wish I could remember. I can't believe I actually married him." She gazes down at her wedding rings while her right hand fiddles with the Saturn necklace. She had decided to keep them on after being told that she was indeed Mrs. Tsukushi Doumyoji hoping the rings and necklace would bring back part of her memory.

Karin laughs, "You may not remember but I guess old habits are really hard to get rid of."

"What?" Tsukushi asks dumbfounded.

Karin points at the necklace. "Whenever you use to think or talk about Tsukasa you would start to play with your necklace, just like you're doing now."

"Oh!" Tsukushi looks at the small Saturn charm trying to force a memory to come back to her. Nothing happens. Tsukushi sighs and starts to flip through the photo album again and Karin explains what is going on in the pictures. The two go through a couple more albums before going to pack for the trip tomorrow. In the middle of their packing, the door bell rings.

"I'll get it," Tsukushi puts down the shirt she is folding and goes to answer the door.

"Good evening, ma'am. I have a delivery for Tsukushi. Am I at the right address?"

"Yes, I'm Tsukushi."

The delivery man hands her a bouquet of a dozen roses. Tsukushi signs for the delivery and the man leaves.

"Who was that…? Wow!" Karin enters the room and looks at Tsukushi's gift. "Who is that from?"

Tsukushi scans between the flowers until she find the card. Karin takes the flowers to put them in a vase while Tsukushi reads the card.

_**Tsukushi,**_

_**I am sorry I have not visited you personally in the hospital. I have been doing a lot of thinking recently. I don't know how well I'll be able to handle all of this. I understand know how it must have felt for you when I had amnesia but throwing a baseball at your head might not be the best of ideas. Instead, I thought there were some things I should let you know. I won't force you to wear the wedding rings, not until you remember why you are wearing them. I don't know when or if you'll get your memory back. Until then, I will get you to fall in love with me all over again. I've let you go too many times before in the past but never again. No matter what happens, we can and we will get through it, together.**_

_**I have some business to take care of first but I will be joining you at the hot spring the day after tomorrow. Relax and enjoy yourself. You deserve it.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Tsukasa**_

Tsukushi rereads the note many times taking Tsukasa's words to heart. She can feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She puts a hand over her heart to make sure it's not just her mind playing tricks on her. When she feels her heart beat with her hand as well, it puts her in a little bit of a panic. Tsukushi walks briskly into the bathroom and locks the door behind her. She takes a deep breath and leans against the door. She glances over into the mirror and notices that her cheeks are flushed. She closes her eyes deep in thought, "My mind can't remember anything about him but my heart and my body do. Why? Why can't I remember him?!" Tears roll silently down her face.

"Tsukushi?" Karin taps lightly on the door. "Are you ok in there?"

Tsukushi swallows the lump in her throat and replies, "Yes, I'll be out in a second." She wipes her eyes and takes a couple calming breaths before unlocking the door and going out. Karin greets her with a skeptical look. "I'm fine. Doumyoji sent the flowers to say 'Get Well Soon'."

Karin sighs, "If you say so. Let's finish packing quickly. We're going to be leaving early tomorrow and we should be prepared for the long trip ahead of us."

Tsukushi nods and goes back into her room. She slips the folded note from Tsukasa in her back pocket until she can find a safer place to put it later.


	17. Vacation Getaway

"We're here!" Karin calls out as she brings the car to a stop. It had been decided that Karin and Sakurako should do all the driving. Tsukushi wasn't fit to drive, Akira and Soujirou were too lazy to drive, Rui and Shigeru were forbidden from driving, and Kazuya and Yuki just wanted to keep Tsukushi company. Everyone slides out of the cars and looks at the large, old-fashioned inn. Ayumi is waiting at the front door in a kimono.

Ayumi bows, "Welcome everyone. I'm glad that I was able to be here during your stay. My husband and I are usually running around to all the different properties or I just stay at the Hisakawa mansion. You're room is all ready. If you would please follow me." She leads the group inside to one of the wings on the first floor. "This is our grand suite. There are two large bedrooms, one for women and the other for the men, on each side with a common living room. The baths are just down the hall from here. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask any of the staff. I'm sorry I have to leave now to go oversee dinner preparations." She bows again before leaving.

Akira walks into the large living room and sets down the bags he is caring, all the men having been forced to carry all of the luggage. "Ayumi really takes her job seriously."

"Of course", Karin beams at the praise for her sister. "She loves to meet all different kinds of people. How about we unpack and take a quick dip in the hot springs?" Everyone agrees and divides into their own rooms, the women in one room and the men in the other like Ayumi had demanded.

There are four beds in the room along with a roll away bed for the fifth person. A couple of dressers with a TV on top of one of the dressers also complete the room's layout. A door to an adjacent bathroom is in the back corner of the room.

The women set their bags in the room and walk over to a large picture window and sliding door. Tsukushi opens the glass sliding door and walks out onto the balcony as the other women follow. They are on top of a hill overlooking the city below. Beyond the city, sea gulls swoop over the crystal blue ocean.

"Wow!" everyone says in unison.

"Nice view isn't it, guys?" Soujirou's voice surprises the women as they turn to see the men's balcony is connected to theirs with the only a removable fence as a divider. All the men are looking over at the women.

"Grow up! The view just got ruined the moment you showed up." Sakurako pulls down at her lower eye lid and sticks out her tongue.

Soujirou makes the same face back at Sakurako. Shigeru tows Sakurako back into their room before she gets too far into a "face" off with Soujirou. Fifteen minutes later, everyone is back out in the living room ready for a brief soak in the hot springs. They decide to go into the large, unisex one instead of the smaller, separated, male and female pools. The hot water quickly puts everyone into a good mood as they start up a chat recapping the past five years for Tsukushi once again, this time, she is able to put in her comments about the things she does remember and listens intently to what she still doesn't know. Yuki and Kazuya are the first ones to get dizzy so the group exits and makes their way back to their rooms to change into yukatas. Karin goes to get dinner and comes back with Ayumi and a few other staff to help carry the food. While they eat, plans are made to go into town after dinner and go shopping, though the guys have other plans on their minds.

In the night, the city lights up as everyone explores the town. By the time they get back to the inn, exhaustion forces everyone to call it a night and go to bed.

The next morning, as they finish breakfast, Ayumi comes into the room and hands Tsukushi a note, "This came for you this morning."

Tsukushi reads the note, "One o'clock, Iruka Café." She flips the card over to see if the senders name is on the back but there is nothing else written on the card. She looks up to see everyone is staring at her. "What?" she questions their stare. "It's nothing", she tries to calm their suspicions. They look at her with greedy, wild eyes craving to feed their curiosity. Tsukushi stuffs the note away and out of reach before anyone can snatch it out of her hands. Only one cat was going to be killed and that was Tsukushi. (Note: For those who don't know, there's a saying that goes, "Curiosity killed the cat.") She had already made up her mind that she was going to go to this mysterious meeting. Alone. The only problem now was to get away from her "mother birds" in time to go to the meeting and she had just the plan. "Let's go into the hot springs again, this time in the gender separate ones."

No one was willing to deny Tsukushi's request for bathing preference. They each go into their designated changing areas and into the pools. Just before Tsukushi is about to get in, she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. When Shigeru stands up to go with, Tsukushi barks at her, "I don't need help going pee. I can still do that on my own." Shigeru sits back down and Tsukushi leaves. In the changing area, she quickly changes back into her normal clothes and sprints out the front door and down the street to town. She figures she has a good ten minute head start before anyone gets suspicious.

In thirty minutes, she arrives at the café. She looks at her watch to see it is only 12:20. She shrugs and walks in anyway; she could have something to drink while she waited. She scans the tables to find an open one but stops as her eyes meet those of the person she knows now wrote the note, Tsukasa Doumyoji. She walks over to his table and sits across from him.

"I'm glad you were able to come by yourself. Everyone does a great job of watching you", he smiles.

"Sometimes it's too much." She changes the subject and gets right to business. "Why did you call me out here?"

He leans forward, closing half the space between them. "Did you get my flowers?" She nods. "As I said in the card, if you can't remember, I'm going to make you fall for me again." He leans back and scratches his head. "We never really went on many real dates or completed ones so I'm trying to go off of what I've heard other people do on dates."

The image of Tsukasa at an arcade makes her giggle. She can't be sure if it's a memory or just her imagination, it seems too real to be an imagination but to hilarious not to be. "Alright, so what are we going to do?"

"That's a surprise."

"Meaning that you haven't thought of anything and you're just going to make it up as you go."

"Yeah, something like that", he smiles. "Why don't we start with lunch?"

They sit and talk over lunch and then make their way over to the movie theater where both of them agree on going to see the action movie over the romance movie. When the movie is over, they come out talking and acting out their favorite parts, both of them laughing. They walk down the street looking at all the shops along the way and end up at the beach.

"Come on, let's go!" Tsukushi eagerly takes off her sandals, carrying them in one of her hands. She slides down over the retaining wall that separates the beach from the road and goes skipping though the sand laughing and enjoying herself.

"I can't let you have all the fun." Tsukasa follows suit, jumping down off the wall and chasing after her.

Tsukushi ends up in the gentle waves of the ocean and playfully splashes Tsukasa. He joins her in the water in splashes her back. They keep up this child's play of chase and splashing for a while. Tsukushi collapses on the sand with Tsukasa collapsing next to her, both of them tired and laughing. She looks at him and he looks back at her. Their laughter dies down as the mood of the situation sets back in.

"I think this is the most fun I've had in who knows how long." Tsukushi catches her breath and sits up.

Tsukasa is a little slower at sitting up. "So you decided not to wear the ring? That's understandable."

"Oh, no, I have been wearing the ring and the necklace but I took them off so I wouldn't lose them in the hot spring."

Tsukasa tries to hide the joy that returns to him but is unsuccessful. "Oh, I see."

It starts to tense up again. Tsukushi again tries to overpower the tense atmosphere. "Wow, look at the sunset."

Both of them are distracted by the sun setting over the water turning the waves shades of pink and purple. Once the sun disappears beyond the horizon, Tsukasa stands up and offers Tsukushi a hand up. "We should probably get back. It's getting late." Tsukushi nods and they walk side by side back to the inn.

Back in the living room, everyone yells their frustrations, mostly at Tsukasa, about Tsukushi's disappearance. The group slits up, some going to soak in the pool and the other's go to play in the recreation room in the inn.

"I think I'm going to call it a night", Tsukasa announces. He leans down and whispers to Tsukushi, "Meet me on the balcony once everyone is gone." He slips into the men's room.

Tsukushi yawns trying to get attention. It works. "Tsukushi, you should also go to bed. You look beat." She tries to reject, saying she's fine but everyone insists so she obliges.

Tsukushi waits in the room listening until there is no more sound coming from the living room before she sneaks out onto the balcony to see Tsukasa is already waiting at the divider.

He smiles as he sees her coming. "There's something I forgot to talk to you about today that I wanted to say in absolute privacy." He pulls Tsukushi into his arms holding her against his chest. She stays as she is, enjoying the sensation. "I'm sorry. You should never have to be in any situation like that again. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about right now but someday you might. You never have to go through anything alone any more. I'll always be here for you, whatever it may be. Remember we can get through anything together." He kisses her forehead but she wants more.

She briefly gives him a peck on the lips before going back into her room. "Thanks for today. Goodnight, Doumyoji." She leaves him standing there shocked and closes and locks the door before he can think of what to do next. The emotional and physical exhaustion catches up to her and she goes to sleep the second her head hits the pillow.


	18. Lost and Found

Tsukushi wakes up the following day to the sound of the others making excessive noise in the living room. She rolls over and squishes her head with the pillow trying to block out the sound. It doesn't work. She tosses and turns a few more times to try and get some quiet and go back to sleep before she gives up. She lies on her back and looks up at the ceiling trying to listen to the chatter in the other room. She can identify the voices but not the words. She pushes herself up on her elbows and sits up to rub her temples to try and relieve the slight pressure there.

Tsukushi gets out of bed and changes clothes. As soon as she is through the door, she is bombarded with greetings from everyone.

"Good morning", she greets them back.

"Good afternoon", Soujirou corrects her.

Tsukushi ignores him. "I'm going to go into the large bath now if anyone would like to join me."

Kazuya, Shigeru, Yuki, and Sakurako get up to come with her. The others resume their conversation. The five change and meet in the bath. They all sigh as they get into the relaxing water.

"I could stay in here forever", Tsukushi sighs.

"Me too", Yuki agrees.

"You better not", Shigeru warns. "The last time you spent too much time in a hot spring, Tsukushi, you passed out."

Tsukushi nods but doesn't respond. Her eyes are closed and her head is resting against the edge as she relaxes in perfect bliss. Time flies by quickly and before they know it, they have to get out to avoid overheating.

In the women's dressing room, the women are just finishing getting dressed. Shigeru and Sakurako are the first ones done and decide to back to the room while Yuki and Tsukushi finish. Tsukushi clasps the Saturn necklace on and slides her wedding ring on its proper finger. She gazes down at it as it sparkles in the light. Tsukushi's head snaps up, determination set on her face.

"Yuki, there's something I need you to do for me. There's something I need to find out, something I need to know. I know everyone is on edge right now about me taking off yesterday but I really need to do this. Can you give me a head start and cover for me for at least thirty minutes before hell breaks loose?"

Yuki bites her lip as she thinks this out. She looks at Tsukushi's determination and pleading face and smiles. Yuki walks over to her best friend and hugs her. "I'll wait here ten minutes and when I go back to the room, I'll tell them you went to get lunch or walk around in the garden or something. Just get done what you need to do as quickly as possible and then get back here."

"Thank you, Yuki", Tsukushi gives her a squeeze before she jets out the door and to the street where she stops a taxi, get's in, and takes off.

"How much longer is she going to be?" Karin complains.

Yuki looks down at her watch. She has stalled them for forty five minutes already and everyone was getting anxious. "Um… There's something I have to say. Tsukushi really isn't in the having lunch or in the garden. She…um… left."

Chaos erupts in the room as everyone gets to their feet yelling and complaining.

"We've got to find her."

"Where do we start looking?"

"What is she doing?"

"Is she insane?"

"Yuki, how could you let her do this?"

"Quiet!" Karin yells through the noise. The room grows silent at her command. "There had to be some very logical explanation as to why Tsukushi did this." She looks at the clock on the wall. "It's almost five o'clock now. It'll be getting dark soon and she doesn't have a great sense of direction, especially now. I think we should all spit up and look for her. I'll let Ayumi know so she can wait here in case Tsukushi comes back while we're looking for her. Alright?"

Everyone nods and sets out in pairs in different directions across town, Yuki and Rui, Karin and Akira, Sakurako and Soujirou, Shigeru and Kazuya, and Tsukasa insists on going on his own. Tsukasa starts at the main spots he and Tsukushi were at yesterday but she is not at any of them and no one had seen her since yesterday.

"Stupid woman", he mumbles under his breath. "Where the hell did you go?" The sun starts its decent behind the horizon and Tsukasa stops for a moment to watch. When the sun is half gone, something nags at the back of Tsukasa's mind, pulling him. He follows this sudden urge to the opposite side of town from the inn. He climbs up the hill the other side of the giant hill that boarders the town. At the top, he stops and looks around, following the urge again to a deserted park. Street lamps flicker in the darkness, the sun completely disappeared. Suddenly, the urge stops and Tsukasa is left in a dead stand still. He looks around wildly for any clue. On a viewing area overlooking the city, a single person leans up against the railing. Tsukasa runs over there.

"What… the hell… do you… think…you're doing?" he says out of breath.

Tsukushi turns around and smiles radiantly at him as she holds up her left hand. "Making sure you meant what you said in your vows. 'Where ever you go, I will find you'. You found me. You also said that you would do everything in your power to bring me back and you did."

"You think now is the best time to be pulling crap like this? Do you have any idea how worried everyone is about you? We've been searching for hours trying to find you and all you want to do is see if I'm keeping my vows…"

Tsukushi giggles as everything that was just said sinks in on Tsukasa.

"You…", Tsukasa tries to find the words.

Tsukushi nods and leaps into Tsukasa's open arms.

"When?" Tsukasa leans his forehead against Tsukushi's.

"Last night, what you told me really had me thinking. Then, when I woke up this afternoon, it was like nothing had ever happened and I remembered everything. I had to think everything through and went into the hot spring. I thought of this when I was getting dressed and but my ring on. I thought I could have a little fun. You know, when I got my memory back, the past five years are fresh in my mind. Do you want to have a little more fun with me and give a little pay back?"

Tsukasa raises an eyebrow and matches Tsukushi's mischievous grin.


	19. Full Circle

Rui's cell phone rings in the deadly silent room. Everyone had come back to the inn after hours of searching coming up empty handed and waiting for Tsukasa to come back.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Rui, could you put me on speaker phone so I can speak to everyone?" Tsukasa asks. Rui hits the speaker phone button and Tsukasa's voice echoes in the room. "I found Tsukushi." Everyone sighs. "But I'm not bringing her back."

"WHAT?!"

"I decided to take her away somewhere. That's it I have to go." He hangs up before anyone can make their argument be heard.

"What the hell is he thinking? That idiot!" Shigeru yells.

"Nothing good can come from this", Sakurako adds.

"What should we do?" Rui asks. "We can let them be or we can try and get a trace on their location."

"We have no idea what Tsukasa might do", Akira says.

Karin bursts out laughing. Everyone turns to stare at her in shock. Karin wipes her eyes and waves them off. "It's nothing. I'm just going to leave them alone. You can do whatever you want." She goes into the bed room laughing again.

The next day Karin calls everyone together in the living room. She sets her cell phone in the middle of the table, the speaker on as they wait for the person on the other side of the call to pick up.

"Hello?" Tsukushi answers.

"Good day, Tsukushi. I think everyone has been worn out enough for whatever twisted idea you had. How is your honey moon?"

"Honey moon?!" everyone yells.

"Did you really think I abducted Tsukushi?" Tsukasa asks from the background and he laughs.

"Then why did you make us think that?"

Tsukushi scoffs, "Do you remember on Shigeru's island? I thought a little payback would be nice."

Kazuya looks at Karin, "How did you know all of this?"

Karin laughs, "I figured it out after Tsukasa's phone call. That's what I thought was so funny last night. I called Tsukushi to double check. I'm guessing no one else thought of calling Tsukushi's cell."

The table is surrounded by pink, blushing cheeks.

"When did you get your memory back?" Rui asks.

"Yesterday when I woke up. I wanted to have a little fun."

"So where are you right now?" Yuki wonders.

"Rome! Can you believe it? The fall in Italy is so beautiful. Oh, I have to go now. I promise we'll call as often as possible. Tsukasa insists on taking me on a tour of Europe then we're going to New York so I can get a tour of the company. Don't worry; we'll be home before Christmas. Talk to you soon. Bye!"

Everyone quickly get's in a good bye before Tsukushi hangs up.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone toasts the holiday together at a beach house owned by Karin's family. The ten friends were enjoying themselves with each other's company, gift exchanges, and champagne. Tsukasa and Tsukushi had spent almost a month on their honey moon and a couple weeks in New York getting back to Japan with a week and a half left before Christmas where Karin had demanded everyone attend a Christmas vacation at her beach house. It was much too cold to go swimming but the area was worth going to see.

Karin's high pitched squeal resounds from the corner of the room followed by a loud thud. Karin had toppled over the chair Akira was sitting in and kissing him wildly.

"Yes… yes… yes…" she says between kisses as everyone else stares at the couple. "I want… five kids… at least!"

"Akira, you didn't pop the question did you?" Soujirou asks baffled and shocked.

Karin doesn't let Akira but holds up her left hand instead to display a shiny new engagement ring. Karin can't ignore her friends' ruckus any longer and stands up pulling Akira up along with her. The girls all gather around Karin to look at her ring and congratulate her. The guys mock Akira and slap him on the back.

Once the commotion dies down, Karin grabs her glass and taps the side of it. The clink of the glass gets everyone's attention. "There's a reason I had everyone meet at this specific place. Follow me." She guides them to the main entry. "I want everyone to grab a pen and sign the wall in the frame hanging there." She points to the frame, nothing is in it, it's just a frame on the wall.

Everyone grabs a pen from the nearby table and signs the wall. Karin is the last person to sign it. She put the cap back on her pen and faces her audience.

"This is an agreement, our agreement. We all have some part we have to play and that doesn't give us much time to get together like this. Today, we agree to meet here at this beach house once a year, every year so that we may never have to say good bye again, just see you later." She raises her glass in the air and everyone copies her. "See you next time."

"See you next time."

Everyone cheers and drinks.

Karin finishes her sip of champagne and laughs. "By the way, the deed to this house has everyone written in as a tenth ownership so you're welcome to come at any time."

"Karin!" Tsukushi starts to complain.

Karin holds up her hand to silence her. "No, this is my present to everyone that will be around for years to come. Just imagine in ten years when this house is full of every one of us here and our spouses and children. This is the best investment I have ever made."

Tsukushi holds up her glass again. "To the future. Whatever it may hold, at least we'll always have each other."

"Kanpai!"


	20. More to Come

Three Years Later...

The buzzer rings on the intercom in the center of the conference table. An older woman's voice crackles through the speaker, "Mr. Doumyoji."

"Ms. Aoi, I told you to hold all calls, no interruptions." He looks around the table at the other business men in the meeting, the last one, the closest man on his right, is Rui.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Doumyoji but this can't wait. You're wife called. She's going into labor and told me to tell you, and I paraphrase, 'Get down to the hospital right now' or she will do some things that I do not wish to repeat."

Tsukasa's eyes widen dumbfounded. Rui clears his throat and nudges Tsukasa waking him out of his trance. Tsukasa blinks rapidly and shakes his head. "I'm sorry gentlemen but we'll have to reschedule our meeting. My wife is three weeks past her due date and I think you all remember what she was like when she the baby was supposed to be due."

Some of the men stare at nothing or shutter at the thought of the hormonal Tsukushi. Everyone nods and agrees immediately secretly glad that they do not have to deal with Mrs. Doumyoji now as they stand up and exit the room.

"Ms. Aoi, please have my car pulled around," Rui says into the speaker as he looks at Tsukasa.

"Right away, Mr. Hanazawa."

"Tsukasa?" Tsukasa remains motionless. "I was thinking that if we don't leave now, every minute that we're late to the hospital... well, think of what Tsukushi will do..."

Tsukasa is on his feet in a second and he shutters in fear. "What are we waiting for then?"

Rui smiles, "I'm driving."

Twenty minutes later, Rui is parking at the hospital and the two men hurry their way to the maternity ward.

"It's about time! Tsukushi got here over ten minutes ago," Karin greets them; Akira is standing next to her.

"How did the two of you get here so quickly?" Tsukasa questions.

Karin smiles, "We get to take the twins today. They're finally big enough to go home." She leans up and kisses Akira.

In the next twenty minutes, Sakurako, Kazuya, Shigeru, Yuki, and Soujirou and his wife, Misaki, arrive at the hospital. Ten more minutes go by before a nurse comes out to talk with them.

"Who is the father?" Tsukasa steps forward. "Your wife is going into labor now." A screech of pain comes from Tsukushi room and the nurse hurries back into the room. Tsukasa shuffles over to a chair in the waiting area and sinks down into the chair. He rests his head in his hands and starts tapping a foot. Everyone else follows him and fills in the other seats.

"It's going to be a boy", Misaki stats. "I know it's going to be a boy. Akira and Karin's first born was a boy."

"Technically, our daughter was born first", Karin announces.

Misaki rubs the bump on her stomach. "I know both I and now Rui's wife are going to have boys as well. I just have this feeling that the F4 is going to continue into the next generation." She snickers, "Maybe if Kazuya and Sakurako hurry up it could be the F5."

"We just got married!" Sakurako blushes. "What about Yuki? Didn't what's his name just pop the question to you?"

"His name is Harue and yes he did ask me to marry him and I accepted but we're not going to have kids for a few years at least", Yuki huffs.

Tsukushi's muffled screams wail from the room, the words coming out clear and load. "Tsukasa Doumyoji, I'm going to kill you!" She screams in pain again and then all is quiet.

A few minutes of silence pass before the nurse comes out again. "Mr. Doumyoji?" Tsukasa stands up and the nurse holds the door open for him.

Tsukasa walks into the room. Tsukushi is sitting up in bed smiling over the ball of cloth in her arms. She looks up and beams at Tsukasa, "Would you like to meet your son?"

Tsukasa clumsily walks over to Tsukushi's bedside and leans over to kiss his wife and looks at his new born son.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Should I? Can I?" Tsukasa stutters baffled.

"Of course you can. You're his father."

Tsukushi carefully hands their son to Tsukasa. Tsukasa holds the child in his arms being over cautions of his actions.

Tsukushi smiles at him. "He looks just like you. He even has your curly hair. God knows he's going to be just as big as you too with all that pain he caused me."

"Yeah, but he has your eyes and your smile." He pauses and takes a moment to stare at his son. His son. "What are we going to name him?"

"What would be a good name for him? It has to be something strong and brave and charming. Just like his father." She mulls this over for a moment. "What about Daisuke?"

Tsukasa looks from Tsukushi to the baby. He sits down next to Tsukushi on the bed so they both can see him. "Daisuke."

Tsukushi rests her head against Tsukasa's and looks at her child in her husband's arms. "Welcome to the family, Daisuke Doumyoji."

* * *

If you like Reality Ever After, you can read more in Footprints and follow the next generation.


End file.
